


76: "How much do you hate me?" "Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [76]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	76: "How much do you hate me?" "Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?"

**76: "How much do you hate me?" "Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?"**

* * *

"How much do you hate me?"

"Not enough to say no immediately. What do you need?" Belch answered evenly. He didn't even look up from the football game playing nor did he stop combing his fingers through Vic's hair or Henry's hair.

"I need to borrow the car."

"Are you asking me or telling me, Patrick?"

"Fuck you. I'm telling you just in case you need to do something later." Patrick hissed.

Patrick was a dick and asshole to everyone and being one of his boyfriend's didn't give Belch special treatment expect for the rare rare confessions. However Patrick always pulled back some of his mental illness/sadistic shit to never truly piss off one of his boyfriends (mostly Henry).

"Just make sure you fill the gas back up where it was at and remember my mom wants us all over for dinner tonight."

"I'm not having fucking lunch with your fucking parents Belch especially not your fucking annoying ass mother."

Belch stopped combing through both of his smaller boyfriends' hair to stare at Patrick, “Patrick, your crossed the line.”

The two simply stared at each other until Vic whined softly in his sleep because he realized his hair was no longer being played with. Henry, on the other hand grunted reaching out to pull Belch's hand back to his hair. Patrick groaned loudly as he walked towards Belch. Each of them had lines that they agreed to never cross and Belch’s line was his family especially his mother. Mrs. Huggins was the only one who accepted the group dating without even blinking and without making smartass homophobic comments (Mr. Bowers) or thinking that their son deserved better (Mr & Mrs. Criss).

“I’m sorry alright.”

Belch continued combing Vic’s hair an smile on his face, “Whatever. Bring me back an ice cream.”

“Fuck no ass. What flavor?”

"Chocolate. Make sure to get Vic and Henry one too for they'll be mad at you."

"Whatever."


End file.
